On That Midnight Street
by SemixQuaver
Summary: A collection of drabbles. SSHG. Some AU, some cannon. With her incessant factoids of information and her mane of disgusting hair, she was beautiful, right down to the ever constant smudges of ink on her face and hands.
1. This Years Love Better Last

**1. London Still**

The bright lights of Muggle London were enchanting as any magical ceiling, especially to Hermione Granger as she hugged herself and looked from her balcony over the ever-twinkling lights glistening for miles around.

A pair of dark, dark eyes, darker than the London night, danced into her mind as she mused, and Hermione let out a forlorn sigh.

She was dreaming of his voice.

"_Until we meet again, then, Professor Granger._"

Tears tracked down Hermione's cheeks. She should send him an owl.

But she wouldn't.

She was in London. Still, still, waiting for him to chase after her.

Waiting in London. Still.

**

* * *

2. You're Not Sorry**

Severus Snape was not a romantic man. He couldn't fathom _why_ the stupid chit had decided to latch herself onto him – he wasn't someone that could be relied upon to be nice.

How many times had he told her, _insisted_ that she leave and find someone else? He would hurt her eventually, he had always said. Being the know-it-all she was, of course she couldn't stand being wrong.

And she had been wrong.

Shining so brightly one day, crying her heart out the next.

And Severus was not sorry. Not at all.

Then why did this pain linger in his chest after the burn of the whisky had left?

**

* * *

3. Time After Time**

Sometimes he was so far in front of her. There, tangible, but so, so far away. Always behind, always lingering behind. She waited for him, of course. What else could she do? Sometimes they had better days. Sometimes they had not.

On the better days, he even smiled. He told her things. Things about the Potter's, things about himself. On those days, sometimes he even told her he loved her.

Those days were far and few between the bad days.

He would sneer. He would be silent. He would brew things, awful things. On those days, she didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to just lay there and remember the better days.

She was forever falling behind him, and sometimes she believed she'd lose him forever.

**

* * *

4. This Is How It Goes**

Suddenly he can't stay in the room. She sits there, innocently reading her potions books and stirring the cauldron through, clockwise, anti-clockwise, not realising how bewitching the turn of her pale neck appears, how the candlelight captures the gold in the god-awful hair.

So he runs, some days. He pretends he has an errand when he gets angry at her, angry at her innocence, her youth, and her beauty. Angry at his ugliness, his bitterness and his unworthiness.

But he doesn't run too far. Just in case one day she chases him. He'll wait for that day. One day, it may come.

**

* * *

5. ****Lately**

Dear Severus,

Sometimes I imagine I can see your face in the darkness. Time does nothing to heal this shell of a heart, left for dead in this wasteland. You may sneer at my foolishness, but lately, I've been weighed down by you. Some days it gets unbearable.

I used to see that look in your eyes too, that world-weariness.

I wish someone had given us a chance. Albus, even Harry. All in a glance, it was gone, then goodbye.

It's been twenty years, you know.

I shouldn't have forgotten you. I'm sorry.

My love,

Hermione.

**

* * *

6. Fearless**

"The castle seems to glow when it rains, doesn't it, sir?"

He's sceptical. "Don't be ridiculous, Miss Granger."

She laughs, shaking the rain drops from her glossy main of curls. "I don't think a day gets much better than this. It's a storm, I'm wearing these ridiculous dress robes for a ridiculous Order of Merlin ceremony, and I'm ruining them."

"Whereas I find myself standing in the doorway, dry and still unamused, you nonsensical girl."

"I feel like being out of the ordinary, Professor Snape. Not like myself."

It's their first kiss. One drenched in rain, the other in black, they kiss on the steps of the castle and it is beautiful. It's flawless, not because of excellent skill, but height of emotions.

It's fearless.

**

* * *

7. Better Man**

She sleeps on a bed of red silk, dreaming in colour, dreaming of red, while the clock ticks steadily onwards to four o'clock. He opens the door. He's been out far too long again, getting drunk with Harry.

During the day she talks to herself, thinking of the days when she was young and undamaged, waiting for another man, swearing that she knew him and thinking that he knew her too.

She lies and says she's in love with him.

Can't find a better man.

Though she wishes Severus was coming back. She knows he isn't.

Hermione Weasley can't remember the last time she said 'I love you' and meant it.

**

* * *

8. Say Hello, Wave Goodbye**

They were the standing joke of the year. Beauty and the beast, said many, hiding sniggers behind their hands. She didn't care, as usual. He did, of course. It always mattered to him, all the James Potter's of the world sniggering behind his back.

He says that she doesn't know him.

She says that if he really thinks that way, then he mustn't know her at all.

And so, Hermione relinquished her grip. She didn't belong with him anymore. She took a look in his face for the last time, trying to memorise every single detail. Everything she loved.

Severus would find a nice little housewife, to give him a steady life, she was sure. Someone not disruptive and not keep him on his toes, someone predictable.

Someone wholly unlike her.

Under the candlelight, her makeup slides down her face and she wonders if she loved him too hard?

**

* * *

9. Some Enchanted Evening**

It was another bloody Yule Ball, and he was unfortunately chaperone, yet again (thank you, Albus). Harry Potter, the boy-is-a-constant-thorn-in-my-side, was there, as well as the ape-like Weasley and know-it-all Granger, the insufferable chit. Well, she was a given. Being the Charms Professor had done nothing to improve her in Snape's eyes.

And he had to admit, looking across the dance-floor towards her she did look very becoming in her silvery Muggle-style dress, her frizzy mane of hair actually tamed properly instead on a quill stuck into it, and a light smattering of make-up on her face.

Not that he was noticing, of course.

"Miss Granger looks very well this evening, does she not, Severus?"

"Oh sod off, Albus."

**

* * *

10. Sunday Mornings**

"Hermione, you are stealing the covers again."

"But it's _raining_, Severus. I'm cold."

"That matters little to me."

"What if I do this?"

"Impertinent witch. Your feet are freezing."

"I know. But you're so _warm_, dear."

Groan. "Are the children coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes dear." Happy sigh. "I love you, Severus."

"…Do you expect me to share that sentiment after you've accosted me with your icicle-like feet?"

"Of course."

"Humph."

"Severusssss. Come on, please?"

"Very well."

"Very well? That doesn't equate to 'I love you', my love."

Grumble. "I love you, you little minx."

"Let's not leave the bed today."

"…That could be quite agreeable."

**

* * *

A/N: **_I love Severus and Hermione so much, but I'm sadly lacking in the writing department for them. So, here is a drabble series, I'm planning on posting 10 twice a week. Possibly. Depending on how it goes and the popularity. I don't own any of the songs for the titles. I'm aiming for 100 songs, 100 drabbles._

_Song listing:_

**1. **London Still - The Waifs,** 2. **You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift,** 3. **Time After Time - Quietdrive,** 4. T**his Is How It Goes - Missy Higgins,** 5. **Lately - David Gray,** 6. **Fearless - Taylor Swift,** 7. **Better Man - Pearl Jam,** 8. **Say Hello Wave Goodbye - David Gray,** 9. **Some Enchanted Evening - Jane Oliver, **10. **Sunday Mornings - Maroon 5.**  
**


	2. Heaven Knows It's High Time

**11. Ten Days**

She's the girl sitting in the corner, unnoticed by her best friends, her mentors, everyone. She cries, one of the only people who cries for him. To think that she left him there, alone, bleeding. Ten days ago.

She should have been more prepared. A blood replenishing potion, anything that could have helped. She sobs into the one thing she salvaged before the Aurors took his things, another black frock coat with too many buttons. It feels like home.

No-one noticed that she took it. No-once notices he still has it.

What's worse it that she not only cries for his loss, but also the knowledge that she never really knew him at all.

**

* * *

12. Be My Escape**

Stuck inside a rut he couldn't escape, was how Minerva described it.

Locked inside himself, was what Filius said.

Looking for a way out, Madam Pomfrey sobbed, planting the belladonna on his grave.

All that time, Hermione wondered if Lilly really had been the key to help him out. Had she looked a little further, could she have known the brave and amazing man all her former teachers talked of? Could she have really seen beneath the exterior to the young man that had once been full of life, had actually _smiled_?

Maybe she could have been his escape. Maybe she could have saved him.

**

* * *

13.**** With Or Without You**

"Sir! _Sir!_ Please, it's only a little longer, I told myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Just – just – oh god, where the hell is Madam Pomfrey? Harry? Harry!

"I'm so, so sorry, sir. I wish I had some potions. Why didn't you plan for this, sir? Why? I could have saved you! Just a few potions in your pocket. Why? Did you want to die that badly?"

Sobbing. "If you can't bear to live in this world, how am I supposed to?"

Rasping. "In…know-it-all…Granger…"

"I- I'm listening sir."

"I…for…me."

"I know sir. I'll forgive you. As long as you live."

Chuckles.

"Oh shut up, sir."

**

* * *

14. Don't Give Up**

Miss Granger had been there when he was summoned. He tried not to let it show, he gritted his teeth as the searing pain of the mark burned into his arm. He turned from her, pretending to look on the shelf for another book to reference with.

She wasn't fooled. He could still feel her gentle touch on his shoulder and the look in her deep chocolate eyes. The tenderness, the understanding, all so foreign, stung against his pride.

Though it was the only thing that kept him from crying out in pain as Voldemort systematically tortured the young Muggle girl with her blonde ringlets and big green eyes, pleading with him.

"_Don't give up sir. You've still got me. I know you can make it._"

**

* * *

15. Speechless**

The nights he had spent alone with the burn of whiskey as his only companion seemed endless. He spent hours searching for the answer, how he could get out, but in the end it was all worthless.

But then she would smile at him, and it would feel like he was home.

Hermione had insinuated herself into his life fully, asking him his theories on if Charms and Potions should be utilised to a fuller extent, and if he really thought that the core of a wand related to the personality of a person and it went on and on and _**on**._

Before he knew it, he had become hopelessly infatuated with her. And it felt like he couldn't breathe. She managed to disarm him completely.

He couldn't help but surrender himself to her arms, which bought more comfort than the finest fire whisky from Albus.

**

* * *

16. Every Time We Say Goodbye**

"Severus, I beg of you, be careful."

"Away with you, woman. I have managed fifteen years without your fussing, and I would sooner endure a revel than you nagging me on more minute tonight!"

Ignoring the previous comment. "If… if the baby should come… I'll try not to start until I absolutely have to."

Softening. "How do you do this to me, Hermione?"

"Just promise me you'll be safe, dear-heart. I'd die without you."

Chocked. "Every time this happens, I die a little. Do not think I feel any less."

A sweet kiss, and then the lovers are ripped apart, yet again.

**

* * *

17. When You Say Nothing At All**

She never said anything to him. He didn't really believe she knew what to say, exactly. She stood on the overhang, staring down at the little stone cottage, sometimes smiling, other times crying.

Apparently she had told no-one else he was alive. That had surprised him. Hadn't the know-it-all want to be showered in praise at finding the traitor, the murderer, to hold him accountable for his sins. He sneered to himself. She had probably come there to gloat. But why not talk to him then? Why stand there silent, like a constant lover, an ever fixed mark?

For once, Miss Granger had nothing to say.

**

* * *

18. Don't Know Why**

Miss Granger liked the sunrise. The old (yes, too damn old) Professor watched her as she sat near the shores of the lake, watching the sun rise above the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The coming sunlight drenched her in wine-coloured light, and she smiled out at the water as it bathed her, enveloping her, caressing her.

Oh how he wished he were that sunrise.

"Are you fond of sunsets, sir?"

Pause. "I have certainly found a new interest in the charms they hold, Granger."

She chuckled softly, enjoying the warmth of the break of day. A sunset was always best when watched by two people, and Severus found with the growing light, something else began to dawn within his heart.

**

* * *

19. Coming Back To You**

The first time he turned away from her was when he was summoned by Voldemort, not wanting to sully his moments with her with the vision of a man with ruby eyes.

The second time, he had come back. She fussed over him. And he turned away, silently letting the tears fall from his face. Lucius Malfoy was a bastard, but he was the only friend Severus had.

The third time, they were handing down his sentence. A kiss from the very mouth of hell. And she had sobbed, calling for him, "_Sir, sir! Please don't let this happen!_" and he had turned away, not being able to bear those eyes.

He knew he wouldn't be able to turn from her ever again, so the fourth time, he turned back.

"I love you, Hermione. Only you."

**

* * *

20. Better Together**

_A postcard, delivered to one S. Snape._

Dear Sir,

Here are the photos that were taken on the research trip to South Tyrol. I know you will find no joy in them, as I have found much (really, the image of you eating fettuccine is enough to make Minerva cry with laughter).

There's really no combination of words I could write here, while I am back in Italy and reliving these times. So where do we go from here, sir? I confess… I cannot forget that night under the stars in Feliciano's vineyard where you kissed me.

I love you sir. And I hope that the dreams of mine can make their way to you in the form of these sepia-toned Muggle photos.

Because if anyone deserves my love, it's you.

Always yours,

Hermione.

**

* * *

A/N: **_Another ten drabbles, and it's Monday (here in Australia, that is). You know what that means? An update schedule! Mondays and Fridays until I reach that 100. Until then, hopefully this gathers a more favourable response (one review? Really?) and then maybe I'll add some more on. So, songs list:_

**11.** Ten Days - Missy Higgins,** 12. **Be My Escape - Relient K, **13. **With or Without You - U2, **14. **Don't Give Up - Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush, **15. **Speechless - The Veronicas, **16. **Every Time We Say Goodbye - Annie Lennox, **17. **When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating, **18. **Don't Know Why - Norah Jones,** 19. **Coming Back To You - Leonard Cohen,** 20. **Better Together - Jack Johnson_  
_


	3. I've Been Waiting On My Own Too Long

**21. Thank You**

"Shit it all!" Hermione banged her work books down on the table, and Snape eyed her snarkily over his book on the medicinal uses of rose petals. His apprentice seemed agitated.

"They told me that I wouldn't last a day as an Academic! They told me I was too 'out there' and 'new-age' for the wizarding society. You know what that tells me, sir? That tells me that they're not going to employ me because I'm a fucking muggle-born!"

Severus, surmising that no work was to be achieved tonight, closed his book and held out his hand. "Come here, then, witch."

The young woman found that when she was snuggled into Severus in front of a roaring fire, it wasn't really the end of the world at all.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

22. Breathe Your Name**

"Gods," Severus moaned as they rocked back and forth together. Did she even know how amazing she was at this? Every time it was like the first time, and in the throes of passion, he'd even been known to yell out those three little words, and his witch knew he loved her, really and truly.

There was a part of them in the other (no pun intended, Severus thought wryly), and they felt as if they were one as they moved in these moments. In all the rest of the time they spent together, there was no other time when he felt this close to her. And he knew, he knew, that he was nobody else's but hers.

When he lost control, all he could breathe was her name, "Hermione..."

**

* * *

23. Defying Gravity**

She was going to trust her instincts, taking the final leap that would seal their fate. She would kiss the conventions she had held on to for so long goodbye, and would stop accepting the limits of society.

She'd always been afraid that if she was the first to say it, she'd lose somehow, as if the first person to show any weakness would be shot down on the battlefield. She thinks that she'll try this – she'll defy them all and prove them wrong. No-one could bring her down.

She closed her eyes, and she leapt. "I love you, Severus."

**

* * *

24. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

Letters after letters. He never knew she knew how to be so persistent. He was sorry that she seemed to have believed that he was ready to become a new person after the war that somehow surviving that demon of a snake bite would actually change him.

He had bottled everything inside, hating the person he was, his heart turning colder towards his so-called friend. He had loved Albus like a fucking father. Then the old man had asked the impossible of him. He was a murderer.

He hated who he had been, but how could he change? He half believed that was who he would always be, and that was why he couldn't reply.

**

* * *

25. Slow Motion**

Yes, watch her as she steps into the moonlight, eyes keen on yours, looking so much older than she should. Examine the creases from worry around her mouth, etched there prematurely. Feel her as she takes her hand and puts it in yours, soft, softer than he thought possible.

Breathe in her scent. What is it like again, Severus? Go on, you're good at this. Violets, cinnamon and hazelnut. That's the scent. That's Hermione, you idiot. Watch the snowflakes falling in her hair, her eyelashes.

Now what are you waiting for? She's not leaving! It's real.

Kiss her you old fool!

And for once, the old fool actually agrees with his subconscious.

**

* * *

26. I Try**

The words stick in her throat, so she swallows and says nothing. She knows that she could be with him. She could try harder, she can see the signs of him cracking, and sometimes he even nearly just smiled at her.

So why did she feel like her legs were urging her to run?

They should be together. It felt right. And that scared her so, so much. She hid her feelings behind a smile. She pretended that she hadn't dreamt of him that night.

Here she was trying to say goodbye, and she was chocking on her words.

So she knew, she had to stay. Until the end of time.

**

* * *

27. I Caught Fire**

Her god-forsaken hair was tickling his nose yet again. He didn't mind as much as he pretended to. In reality, it assured him that she was still there.

Good Merlin, this woman was making him melt. He, Severus Snape, melting!

Her head on his chest was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined, and the sounds of her soft sighs were heaven. He wished that she could just stay there with him and lay there forever. Really, when had he learned to love another?

"Severus?" she sighed, looking up at him sleepily.

Good Merlin, this woman's eyes had him lost. He really was melting.

**

* * *

28. Right Here Waiting**

Sitting in the sterile hospital was the last thing Hermione felt like doing. She wanted a bath. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget that she'd just seen Ron kissing Lavender Brown at the victory feast. She wanted Professor Snape to wake up.

It had been a month. Surely he was going to wake up soon?

"I don't know what to do anymore, Professor. It's kind of strange, isn't it? I never really talked to you like this. Not until now. You're a lot less scary when you can't talk back," the young woman laughed to herself. "And maybe you never will… but I kind of hope you do. I'll just wait."

**

* * *

29. The Sound of White**

The portrait was not as she had expected. It did not move, it did not talk. A _muggle_ portrait. Hermione sunk to her knees in front of the dark, mahogany framed painting and sobbed, looking up at the sombre potion master's face.

"Oh sir, don't you know how much I needed you back? Don't you know?"

It had been a painful dream. She had thought that after the war, she would tell him. She would tell him that she had loved him, all those nights in his personal lab, just brewing, just talking. Sometimes she even fancied she heard a smile in his voice.

"I loved you, sir. I loved you."

The dream was dead.

**

* * *

30. Art of Love**

"I am not… accustomed to expressing my feelings," Severus began awkwardly, wishing he hadn't tied his hair at the nape of his neck, feeling naked without the curtain of hair to hide himself away with.

"I will learn, in time, to give my feelings away freely. I loved for so long, and yet… I have not loved fully. Sometimes, I may need you to spell things out for me. Inasmuch, I would not like you to feel like I am… abandoning you. I will occasionally be… _wrong_, but I hope that you will learn to accept the way I feel. As I do feel. I… I," he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. "I love you."

Severus breathed out in relief. Adequate. Now he just had to tell Hermione exactly that.

**

* * *

A/N: **_And a good Friday to all of you on the world wide web. Posting this before I'm off to church to be solemn and contrite for Christ dying for our sins and blah, blah, blah. So, try not to mourn too much, and enjoy the drabbles if you'd care to read._

_Thanks to all my reviewers thus far:_

**IND520, zanzi1 and use2b2t2**

**Song List: 21. **Thank You - Dido,** 22. **Breathe Your Name - Sixpence None The Richer,** 23. **Defying Gravity - Wicked, **24. **Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K,** 25. **Slow Motion - David Gray, **26. **I Try - Macy Gray, **27. **I Caught Fire - The Used, **28. **Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx, **29.** The Sound of White - Missy Higgins,** 30. **Art of Love - Guy Sebastian ft. Jordin Sparks**  
**


	4. When You Hold Me Like You Do

**31. Baby, Can I Hold You?**

"I must apologise, Miss Granger, if I have let you believe I felt more than I did," standing behind his desk, Hermione thought that the forbidding potion's master was further away than ever.

Words didn't come easily to her. She was sure she was sitting there, gasping like a fish out of water. Hadn't he held her so tightly last night? When she sobbed into his chest, pleading, "Can I hold you tonight, sir?" Hadn't he stroked her hair softly, comfortingly?

All these years gone by and she still didn't know what he wanted.

"Please, forgive me."

And then again, Snape had never been known to apologise.

**

* * *

32. ****A House Is Not A Home**

No matter how many times he looked at that chair, it would always be Albus' chair. Always. But this room was no longer home, his refuge as it had once been, even after that night on top of the Astrology Tower, getting drunk and crying in front of that cursed portrait, there had been no comfort. Only the room, full of shadows and dark memories.

"Severus. I thought you'd be here."

"Leave me." It was not a request.

"Sometimes I wonder if the next time I climb these stairs and turn they key in the door, I'll find you here, not in love with me. I have to pray that you'll still be here, still in love with me."

Chocked. "I would never leave you alone, Hermione."  
A smile, a kiss. "Good. I'd never be able to live without you holding me tight, kissing me, and sleeping in my bed. I'm glad you're here."

**

* * *

33. Incomplete**

She would lie in bed, awake, always awake; the demons of her mind letting her know that she had no right to sleep. Not when he was dead, and she was still alive, breathing, eating but not sleeping.

She tried to go on, like there was never a Severus Snape in the world, like she was okay with the thought of him never walking into the room with a sneer on his face, like she was fine that she'd never lose herself in the inky depths of his eyes.

But the truth was, without him she'd never be the same person she had always been. Only one half of a whole.

Incomplete.

**

* * *

34. Even Angels Fall**

Of course she'd never want his slimy hands on her. He was the great bat of the dungeons, her hated professor a greasy git. Of course. Severus had wondered how he had ever been so stupid in supposing someone as whole and beautiful as Hermione Granger could ever hold anything other than contempt for him.

He had fallen hard. He never thought that after Lilly there would ever be anyone who could make him feel the way she did. With her incessant factoids of information and her mane of disgusting hair, she was beautiful, right down to the ever constant smudges of ink on her face and hands.

He had been foolish indeed.

**

* * *

35. When You're Gone**

_"Until we meet again, Professor Granger."_

Damnit, how stupid could he have been? He needed her now, more than anything. Her soft "Good morning, Severus." had unknowingly steered him through every day, living for something he couldn't describe.

And now she was in bloody sodding London, far away from Hogwarts and from him. And he pushed her away, like the bloody fool he was. He should have said that everything she did, everything she was contained his heart and soul. He needed her there with him.

He could hardly breathe for the lump in his throat and the pain in his chest.

He missed her.

**

* * *

36. Getting Into You**

He was stirring a potion, just like always. Nothing special, just a simple potion for the infirmary, something to help Poppy keep on top of the numerous cases of the flu coming in. Pepper Up, Hermione thought.

But there was something in the gracefulness of his long, slender hands that had her transfixed in a way that words couldn't describe. She blushed, looking down. What was getting into her? He was Professor Snape, her teacher, her mentor. Most definitely not her friend and not her lover.

Hermione shook her head. If she continued any longer down that track, who knew what would happen?

**

* * *

37. ****Colours**

The colours in the room seemed to dull and fade when he left, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. What else could she have done but tell him that she was there for him? How else was she supposed to react? Could he possibly know how she felt about him now?

But he was gone, taking the life out of the room with him, and all she could hear through the deafening roar of her emotions was the crackle and pop of the fire. She felt like such a mess.

And all around her the colours were fading more and more as tears blurred them together in her eyes. But she would be strong – someone had to be, just for him.

**

* * *

38. ****One Less Bell To Answer**

"I think you're being an ass, Snape."

Sneering. "When have you ever thought otherwise, Potter?"

"All she does is cry! I don't know what to say to her, I can't tell her its okay; I can't lie to her, you bastard! I can't do that… you need to go back."

"Mr. Potter, not only are your comments unwanted, they are also unnecessary." Pause. Stonily. "Hermione will soon forget about me. She should be happy, one less man to pick up after."

"She doesn't see you that way, Snape. She loves you, you greasy-haired bat, can't you see that? She doesn't even laugh. All she does is cry and ask why you left. She either needs you, or needs to forget you. Every time the doorbell rings, she runs, hoping it's you!"

"I'm sure an _obliviate_ can take care of _that_ problem, Potter."

The door slams, and Severus slumps against the laboratory bench. How in the world was he supposed to forget her when he loved her so? But it was better this way. It really was.

**

* * *

39. ****Lonely Day**

Some days it was too hard to just forget all the pain, the bitterness, the emptiness and the _loneliness_. Being called an ugly, greasy bastard behind his back, but more often than not to his face, the taunting, and the sheer humiliation. He couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried.

It was a comfort to know that on those lonely and sorrowful days he could seek solace in her arms, drown in those amber eyes and thread his fingers through that mess of curls and be comforted to know that she was still there when everything else went wrong.

**

* * *

40. On My Own**

He felt as if he was choking on air as the thick stench pervaded the air. He should have let it be, not asking the Dark Lord what his plans were for Potter's friends. He shouldn't have dismissed that cruel smirk that was generally plastered on the snake-bastard's face. He should not have come.

He would have been better off not knowing.

And there she was, broken into pieces, vacant eyes staring, unwavering and now, dull forever.

_Oh Hermione…_

Her once slightly tanned skin is porcelain in death, and all he can think is how he'd always preferred her sun-bronzed skin to the Pure-blood white.

**

* * *

A/N: **_Due to an unenthusiastic reception, I hadn't bothered to keep to an update schedule, and for that, I hope you will forgive me. To procrastinate studying for exams, I wrote these :). _

_Songlist: _

**31.**_ Baby Can I Hold You? - Tracy Chapman,_** 32.** _A House is Not A Home - Glee Cast,_** 33. **_Incomplete - Backstreet Boys,_** 34. **_Even Angels Fall - Jewel ft. Sarah McLachlan,_** 35.** _When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne,_** 36. **_Getting Into You - Relient K,_** 37. **_Colors - Amos Lee,_** 38. **_One Less Bell To Answer - Glee Cast,_** 39. **_Lonely Day - System of a Down _**&**** 40. **_On My Own - The Used_


End file.
